guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Force
We are a helpful, growth-focused Guild on Server Aermyne. Created in April by Nerok and Poppet. Now they are opening the gates and allowing other members to join, in hopes of creating a fast growing, and powerful Guild. We enjoy running dungeons, and hunting drops. We expect only P2P players to join, due to the fact that F2P players are extremely limited in their ability to grow. Members must speak understandable English! No exceptions! If you would like to join, contact one of the two members below. Leader: Nerok (lvl 60+) Second in Command: Poppet (lvl 60+) Simple rules: 1. Each member will be granted the right to manage their own XP contribution 2. If you want more rights, earn XP for the Guild. : Apprentice - All new guild members are assigned this rank. XP is set to the default 0%. Guild members can adjust their xp but have no other assigned rights. : Scout - minimum of 5k Guild XP - Have full collector rights. : Guard - minimum of 10k Guild XP - Have full collector rights and can use/outfit paddocks. : Mentor - minimum of 20k Guild XP - This rank is considered a grooming post for higher positions. Emphasis is on helping newer and/or less experienced guild members, active identification and recruitment of suitable prospects (invite rights). They should be the first to be contacted for information regarding the guild and Dofus. These players have all the rights listed above. 3. Certain positions and rights are reserved for trusted and dedicated members only. : Protector - First Reserved Rank - This will be given to members who have proven themselves to be dedicated and loyal to the Guild. The rights granted are as follows. :* Manage boosts :* Invite new members :* Manage your own XP contribution :* Place a perceptor :* Collect from the perceptor :* Use the Paddocks :* Fit the Paddocks :* Manage the mounts of the other members : Treasurer - Second Reserved Rank - This will be given as an equivalent to Second in Command. Given to the member who has proven to be a vital asset to the Guild. Judgement will not be passed lightly on the member who is given this rank. The Treasurer will have all Guild Rights. 4. Some Ranks are open to anyone upon request. These ranks will not grant the member any additional rights, but they may be used to identify certain preferences. : Craftsman - ''' Everyone should already have professions, but if someone is a high level crafter and they are willing to provide their services to members of the Guild, they can identify themselves with this Rank. : '''Reservist - This Rank should be given to Alts. Rights will match those of the Main character. : Breeder - This Rank will identify someone as a skilled Turkey Breeder for providing useful information/assistance on the topic. : Merchant - This Rank will identify someone that is very knowledgable of the market value of items, and can offer consulting on the amount to sell or buy items/resources. : Other Ranks can be requested, but should be justified. 5. Members who have become inactive (other than Reservists/Alts) will be placed into the Rank of Deserter. Once a member becomes a Deserter, they have no more than 10 days before they are banned from the Guild. The only exception to this rule is if a member identifies to the Leader or Second in Command that they will not be on for a certain period of time due to a justified reason.